I Do
by TotallyTiva
Summary: Time travel never happened. Jo ponders the moments in her life. The big moments, with Zane. And her reaction is always...


**TIME TRAVEL NEVER HAPPENED!**

**It's always been about me, myself, and I  
>I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy saying that our love wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew 'til I met you**

Before Zane I only had me, I moved to Eureka to get away from everything I knew before. When I came here the only thing I had was me, and I was happy with that. I wasn't looking for anything… or anyone at all. I didn't need them, I was perfectly fine on my own. I didn't want a relationship at all, they were wastes of time, I always just ended up getting hurt. Everyone who I finally thought was different than the rest of the ones who just broke me and left well they weren't. I was perfectly fine with that though after the last one left I realized maybe all that I had hoped for, just a little perfect in my life for once, maybe that wasn't for me. I was fine with that, until he came along, and he changed the way I basically looked at everything.

**You make we wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before it's been like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can't live without it, I can't let it go<br>Ooh what did I get myself into?  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<strong>

Is it ironic that the one who seemed the worst at first ended up being the best. And when he asked if I wanted to go out sometime my brain was saying there was nothing I would rather do least, but my heart was saying there is nothing I would like to do more. And it's been so long since I listened to my heart, always my brain for so long. The thing was all that time listening to my brain I was unhappy, and maybe it was time for that to change. Could this possibly be the one shot I get to be happy, and if so was it going to be like all the others where me being me mess it up, big time. Once again though I couldn't help but listen to my heart and it was telling me to go for it. So I did, and I couldn't be happier I listened to my heart and had the most amazing time ever. Every time before after the first broke my heart I had to wonder about whether or not I should risk it, and there was always the choice of saying yes or no to them, but this time I feel like there is no choice I have to say yes. I just can't help think about that though. And it scares me so much sometimes I can't help but ask myself what I got myself into by doing this. But still I remember that feeling when he first asked me out and all I really wanted to say was I Do, and I said exactly that.

**Tell me is it only me  
>Do you feel the same?<br>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down<br>You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
>Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through<br>So can we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before it's been like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>What more can I get myself into?  
>You make we wanna say<strong>

And all the time I felt the urge to ask him if it was just me that felt this way, or if he felt it too. He always seemed to know me even when I wasn't me or I didn't know me. And he always knows I don't like playing games. EVER. But this time it was different because all the other times when he had done nothing but joke around this made up for all of them. As he looked at me and looked right in my eyes I had never seen anything so serious before, and he promptly said I Do. So I promised because I knew he must be just as scared as I was I promised I wouldn't break his heart, and I told him of all the times that I've been with someone I had never felt the sincere love I felt with and for him. And in that moment I knew there was nothing that we couldn't do together. Together Forever, me and him. So when he asked me to move in with him, the second big question he had asked me I didn' hesitate all I said was I Do, every time before him though with everything big I had always said maybe, a mix between yes and no because I had had to think about it, but not with him, I loved him too much. Because I don't know what I got myself into but he always no matter what he asks makes me want to say I Do.****

**Me, a family, a house, a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you**

And after all this time where I couldn't help but imagine it ending in disaster after every time I said yes to a guy, with him I couldn't imagine anything other than a family, a happy family. So I asked him if one day he wanted to be a family and he said only if it's with you then I'll always sit by you until you're eighty years old I'll still be the old guy sitting on the porch in rocking chairs, never leaving your side.****

**And we'll remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
>Cause every time before it's been like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<br>Love you**

And all he ever said after that was do you remember when you first said I Do, to me, did you ever know it was going to lead to this? No. I hadn't expected it in the slightest, yet here we were. So when he asked the next big question, and the biggest one of all I said yes to both of them the first and the second. Any other time and I would have ran. Gotten up and ran as fast as I could. But not now this was the real deal. So when he asked

"Jojo, do you love me."

"I Do!"

"Jojo, do you love me enough to make me the happiest man on Earth and becoming my wife?"

"I Do!"

And that was my story.


End file.
